Heaven and Hell
by Ember411
Summary: Inspired by another Ryley fiction... going through the ups and downs of relationships. Who loves you and who you love. Rated T for: Abuse, hurt, ect.
1. Forgiven and Towers

**Hey guys so lately I've lost interest in writing _Growing Pains II_ and _Sisters II._ So I've decided to write a new Glee. Fic. for the time being. But I have no abandond GP2 or S2 or Precious Malicious Sisterhood!**

**Anyways...um...with all these reports of Glee I'm hearing, Season 6 will be the last season unless they come up with new characters. (IF THEY KEPT THE GLEE PROJECT ON, THIS WOULDN"T BE AN ISSUE! UUUHHHGGHHH!)**

**Season 5: Finn's death will be in episode three. Although it's not confirmed if Finn will die from drugs, drug abuse will be brought up in Season 5. Also after they air the episode (reported to be called _Forever Finn_) the season will go on a three week break so they can rework the season, air it's few episodes, then go on it's winter break.**

**Rumor: Heard from some people that there might be a change...No Jarley...but a Ryley thing! :)**

**I've seen this photo that Ryan Murphy even liked, that someone made. It's the Glee titled... with the L letter in the form of Cory/Finn. Search it up, it's really cool and I hope that whoever made it gave Ryan permission to use it for the episode title, because that'd be awesome.**

**Guys seriously, I not prepared for Season 5, episode 3. At all.**

* * *

**Ugh, so back to the story... Ryley once again. Because Ember411 has an addiction to Ryley.**

**Inspired by the story _Safe Haven_ by StarkidGleek12. Going through the ups and downs of teenage abuse; who loves you and who you love.**

**First part of this is after Boys (And Girls) on Film.**

* * *

_~ Heaven and Hell ~_

1: Forgiven and Towers.

Marley stood alone in the art room by herself, still upset over what she had told him. She loved him enough to tell him what happened between Ryder and her and now she was just upset that Jake was upset with her. She went to the sink to wash her hands then washed her tears away.

Later that night she got a text message from Jake. _Hey. Sorry I left you in the art room in a sudden… I just had something, you know? Anyways…look out your window._

Marley looked over to her door that lead to the balcony of her home. She got up and went out to the balcony, to find Jake on the bottom of the home holding a basket and a smile on his face. Marley leaned against the balcony almost admirably.

"Sorry Eugene Fitzherbert, but I cut my hair a while ago." Marley laughed.

"Ah well if Mother Gothic, or whatever her name is, isn't home…can I be forgiven with this late Valentine's lunch?" He almost gave a puppy expression on his face.

"She won't be back until eleven tonight, so you have two and a half hours before she returns." Marley said as she pulled out her house keys and dropped them below. "Use those to get in, I'll meet you downstairs in the living room."

"Alright Repunzel." He said.

Worse mistake of her life.


	2. Weeks Theme: Crystallization

**Hey. Sorry it's been a while...just with Cory's passing and me working on some other stories; I've been out of this.**

**Here we go thoug**

* * *

_~ Heaven and Hell ~_

2: Weeks Theme: Crystallization

The next morning (Tuesdays, let's say) at school Ryder pulled up to his locker. He was still a bit angry with himself for kissing Marley the day after Valentine's Day. Marley was with Jake, she loved him and just liked Ryder. If there was any romantic things between Marley and Ryder it was just a brother and sister relationship.

Hopefully.

He saw Marley down at her locker, alone and not moving. They haven't spoken so much since the episode between the two of them, but he figured he'd go over and apologize again. Ryder went over to her locker and said, "Hey Marley."

Marley jumped when she heard him speak, literally, with almost a terrified look on her face but relaxed when it was Ryder. "Oh it's you."

"No it's Charles Manson." Ryder laughed. "Now I'm going to smash your on the head with a hammer and nobody will know it's me."

"He didn't do the killings, he just convinced the others." Marley smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's fine." He said. He then heard a stomach rumble and knew for a fact that it wasn't his. He looked at Marley's stomach, now being covered with her arms to cover the sound of hunger (but failing at the same time to cover them), then looked up at her. "I've got an apple in my backpack." He said as he began to pull off his backpack and unzip it.

"No I'm fine, I ate this morning." Marley said. "I didn't eat enough."

"Take this," Ryder said with a grin as he handed the apple. "You might get hungry later."

She smiled weakly taking the apple and thanking him. As she reached for the apple her jacket sleeve rolled up a tiny bit but just enough for Ryder to catch a glimpse at the blue and black markings. His eyes went up in time to meet her cerulean eyes, almost unsure and questioning. "What's that?" His velvet voiced questioned.

"Oh it's nothing." Marley said. "I was with my cousin Ben last night and we got into an arm wrestling match and I won and he got angry, but he took himself off me afterwards."

Ryder nodded as the bell rang. "Alright well see you in Glee."

"Bye."

As Ryder and Marley walked off Ryder realized he forgot to apologize. Well she was talking to him and she laughed so he figured that, while feasibly not over the kiss, she seemed to had forgiven him.

* * *

Later in Glee Marley got to class and saw that the only seat left was next to Jake. She smiled as she sat down next to him, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulder and his mouth press against her cheek. She laughed, pushing him off playfully. He pulled out of his jacket a little daisy flower.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay," Marley whispered back.

Finn walked into the room minutes later. "Hey guys, Mr. Schue is going to out for a few days—"

"Playing Sherlock Holmes." Kitty commented, but having her comment ignored.

"Anyways we still need to practice for Regional's," Finn said as he walked to the whiteboard with a marker in his hand. "And this week's lesson is…."

**CRYSTALLIZATION!**

"Um Finn, you do realize that crystallization is the formation of crystals, right?" Artie commented. "How's this going to be relevant for us?"

"Crystals are a sparkly type rock formation. Single handed they're amazing, but together in unity they're beautiful." Finn said. "Just like this team. Alone we're amazing, but together on stage and in this room and all over; we're more than amazing. We're astonishing!"

"Mr. Schue-Wannabe?" Kitty raised her hand, "May I go to the bathroom to vomit out that line. And can Breathe Mints come with me?" Her eyes went to the back of Marley's head.

Finn, again, ignored her comment. "I want everyone to pick a song that can be sung and afterwards we'll see if we can pick one that's good enough for Regional's. Everyone should have one by the end of the week."

* * *

After an hour and a half of their usual timing in Glee club, the students left for home or other commitments and left the room. Ryder headed back to his locker to grab his notebook for English class. When he got there he opened his locker and grabbed his notebook and as soon as he slammed his locker he heard another locker slam and a girl screaming.

He turned over and saw Jake walking away from where Marley's locker was and when he tried to talk to Jake, Jake pushed Ryder against the lockers and continued to walk down the hall. Ryder turned back and saw Marley walking off in the opposite direction.

Ryder jogged down to her and stopped in front of her. "Hey what's up with Jake?"

Marley said quickly, "I told him."

"Told him what?"

"The kiss."

"Oh."

"He's….mad." Marley said through her lie. "He's going to be mad at the both of us for a while, more so me because…" She got quiet. "I'm the girlfriend."

"Well I'm his best friend, to speak, so he's going to be just as pissed at me." Ryder said. "Do you need a ride home or something?"

"No I'll be fine." Marley said. "I'm just…I'm going to walk. There's barely snow on the ground and I need to clear my head from this."

"Okay." Ryder said. "Catch you later."


	3. Thursday

**3: Thursday.**

By Thursday Marley hadn't slept in the days following Monday, with the exception of that one night. Marley would sit up in bed all night and try blacking out everything that happened to her.

Jake's screaming haunting her mind. Every word out of his mouth called her a cheater, a cheating bitch and anything else that she knew hurt. She understands that he was hurt, and that he's been hurt for a long time since he was a little boy himself (his father, Mr. Puckerman, being the 'man slut' as Kitty and Santana put it.), but Jake was overreacting to a kiss.

Marley got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. She grabbed the bread from the cabinet and began making toast for breakfast. She sat down waiting for the toast, thinking to herself deeply. Deep in her thoughts she heard the sound of her toast popping up from the toaster.

Slowly eating her toast she went off into a daze, thinking of everything for the past few days.

Hours later Marley stood at her locker and opened it. There she found bunches of peonies together with a card attached to them. She took the card and read what was written.

_I'm sorry._

She signed, leaning back against the locker behind her. Including this card and phone calls and text messages, she'd heard I'm Sorry at least thirty times already. She knew he was hurt and that it was her fault. If she hadn't done what she did, then maybe he wouldn't be to rough on her.

* * *

Later that day she skipped Glee club, knowing that he would be there and would want to sit near her. Marley instead went to a different club that she heard from over a lunch conversation between two girls at a nearby table. She got to the classroom it was held in, grabbed some needles and string, sat down at the back table near the door she entered from and began working. Her grandmother, Marie, taught her how to knit when she was younger whenever Grandma Marie watched Marley. It was also the same time that Marley would sing for Marie whenever they took breaks.

Fifteen minutes into knitting the blue turquoise headband and thinking thoughts to herself Marley felt someone tap her, causing her to jump out of her seat and also mess up on the knitting. She turned and saw Ryder standing there.

"I know I had to make up some gym laps before going to Glee practice, but I promise I don't smell that bad." Ryder said with a grin.

"You don't even smell at all." Marley said then went back to knitting.

Ryder took the seat next to her and watched her for several seconds. "You're ditching Glee for the Nanny Club?"

"It's Knitting Club." Marley said. "And yes….I'm not in a Glee mood so I just came here instead of going to the library."

The two of them were silent for a few more seconds with Marley working on her headband and Ryder just watching her knit away. The only thing he knew about knitting other than his grandmothers did it whilst they were alive and that the hobby involved yarn and long needles, was that it took forever.

"Did you know it takes Amish people at least 400 hours to make a quilt from either sewn or knitted pieces of squares? First the squares, then they sew them together. That's like…." Ryder tried the math in his head. "Five months?"

"Close. It's seventeen weeks for 400 hours." Marley smiled. "Four months and a week."

"So it's five months." Ryder said. "I'm smart!"

The two of them laughed then went back to silence as they worked or kept watching. "Aren't you going to Glee?"

"This is more interesting." Ryder said. "Thought of any songs for class?"

"No. I've been too occupied with things…." Marley said.

"Jake?"

She nodded. "He's not angry with me anymore," She half lied. "But he's still on the edge, you know?"

"Yeah. He's been…cool with me actually." Ryder said, surprised himself. "I mean he shoved me the other day but that was it. He's been smiling and talking to me."

"Was I brought up?" Marley peered up.

"Nope. I wanted to but I thought that Jake would ignore it." Ryder said. "Hey unless your so super interested in knitting this thing, how about we get out of here and get some pizza? My treat."

Marley bit her mouth, not looking at Ryder and thinking about her answer. "I—I don't know…"

"Come on we'll go now and I'll give you a ride home." Ryder said. "Jake won't know unless you tell him."

Marley thought for a few minutes before nodding. "Sure, why not?"

The two of them got up from their seats and began leaving the class as Marley stuffed her artwork away.

* * *

A few hours later after laughing and talking over pizza and an unplanned mini-golf game, Marley was in her bed reading her book. Her cell phone rang, Jake's name and picture came on her phone. She sighed, hoping he wasn't angry that she wasn't in Glee with him after he gave her those flowers.

"Hey…. I know….don't…..it's okay…. I was at the knitting club… NO! It's not for Grandmothers!" Marley laughed. "Ryder said the same thing" Crap! I said his name! "….yeah, he was there…he wanted to make sure I was okay….remember the other day on Tuesday after Glee…you know he was there, so he was checking on me….I'm fine….yeah, Mom is out of the house for the night with a few of her new friends. Sure, just be sure to leave by eleven."

Marley hung up and waited for Jake to come.


	4. It Felt Like A Kiss

**Hey so the song Marley sings is sang by _The Crystals._  
**

**The song is good. I mean it's a bad message, but the song was pretty good (Goodness, you know what I mean!) I suggest you go listen to it.**

_**He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss) ~ **_**The Crystals**

* * *

**4: It Felt Like A Kiss.**

Friday morning Ryder came into school early to finish a project in the library. He was hoping Marley would be there as he knew she usually was because of her moms job. But he found the library bare of any teenage soul.

He felt bad. After his pizza thing with Marley, and taking her mini golfing, Jake called him and yelled at him._ "Dude, she's my girlfriend…what are you doing?"_

_"Jake relax.. She was upset about something and I wanted her to be happy, since she wouldn't tell me what bothered her."_

_"She's fine, she's just upset with me about something. Did she tell you anything?"_

_"No—"_

_"It was about me, wasn't it?"_

_"Does it matter—"_

_"DUDE! Tell me if it had to do with me."_

_"Maybe…she was upset about whatever it was that she told you on Tuesday."_

_"Oh shit…like you don't already know."_ Jake hung up the phone.

Ryder came into the school hoping he could find Jake and see if he was cool down from last night's anger speaking. He found no one, neither Jake or Marley…so he went to the library to finish his project.

* * *

Several hours later Marley was in the bathroom putting her concealer on her face once more before leaving for her next class Health. And not the physical gym class health that people mistake it for, but** H**ormonal **E**ducation **A**wkward **L**essons dis**T**urbing **H**ell. Also known as Marley's blushing red beets class.

She sat in the seat in the middle with the movie player next to her. The teacher was talking about relationships this month of the semester and was showing several different movies about abusive relationships. Marley's seen those films enough to know things.

And yet, in another case, she still had bulimia even though she'd seen the health films related to that problem.

She ignored half of the video, knowing the stuff already, and about twenty minutes into the film she went to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, alone, she looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her face was as faint as the expression image of her body, almost languid as her cerulean eyes articulated.

Her phone beeped. It was a message from Jake.

**I'm sorry about last night….I've got a surprise for you tonight, come to my house at 8.**

Flowers, she said to herself. Just like always. Peonies to be exact.

Marley opened the door to the hall and checked to make sure no female was in the hallway, for a possible chance of entrance. It was bare. She closed the door and went back to the mirror and glanced at herself once more.

She lifted her shirt up to where her bra was and looked at the bruises on the side of her body and on her stomach. She knew she had some more on her back, including some the size of a sneaker kick. If it weren't for her concealer than the red mark on her cheek would be shown as well as long sleeved shirts to cover the deep marks on her shoulder blades from being grasped and shaken.

If it weren't for her allowing Ryder to kiss her, this wouldn't happen.

If it weren't for her going to get pizza and playing mini-golf with Ryder, this wouldn't happen.

If she had just given into Jake's sexual desire either on Valentine's Day, or the past few, this wouldn't happen.

"It's my fault. I did all of this to him…and I get this. I've just got to keep him happy."

**_He hit me_**

**_And it felt like a kiss_**

**_He hit me_**

**_But it didn't hurt me_**

(Back flash to Jake and Marley in her room the night she told him of the hallway kiss. Jake screaming at her, Marley sitting there scared to death)

_**He couldn't stand to hear me say**_

_**That I'd been with someone new**_

(Marley walking down the hallway, passing by happy couples holding hands and kissing, still singing) ((that magical glee moment when they sing in the hallway and nobody notices))

**_And when I told him I had been untrue_**

(Back flash to Jake's fist hitting her repeating, knocking her down and kicking her back)

_**He hit me **_

_**And it felt like a kiss**_

(Marley opens her locker and finds peonies in there with a happy face card, reading I Love You.)

_**He hit me**_

**_And I knew he loved me_**

(She turns and finds Jake, talking to a teacher but he glances over and winks at her then heads back to the teacher).

_**If he didn't care for me,**_

_**I could have never made him mad**_

_**But he hit me**_

_**And I was glad**_

(In the choir room, Marley is sitting on a stool with her eyes facing the ground, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Only a few eyes are fixated on her curiously, the rest were just listening to the song.)

_**Yes, he hit me**_

_**And it felt like a kiss**_

_**He hit me**_

_**And I knew I loved him.**_

(Marley wraps her arms around herself)

_**And then he took me in his arms**_

_**With all the tenderness there is**_

_**And when he kissed me, he made me his**_

* * *

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, after Marley finished singing, unsure what to say, until Brittany spoke.

"I knew it. Chris Brown was in this school, I saw him in gym class the other day." She said.

"Brittany that's Chris Lemon, not Chris Brown." Artie corrected her.

Finn, still sitting, clapped that small clap. "Uh great Marley, uh…why'd you pick that?"

_Because I stupidly listened to Miss Pillsbury after Sectionals, telling me to let out my feelings through song and right now I'm hurt. __I'm hurt because I hurt someone I loved. __Sorry. I meant to say Love. __I love Jake, not past tense of the current. I love Jake and I deserve this treatment for my actions. Right?_

"Marley?" Finn asked, getting her back to the room. "Reason?"

"Uh after _The Crystals_ sang that song, though a lot a people protested the song..because of it's message that this girl stayed in an abusive relationship….um, it's been used as an example to show how a person feels in certain situations. And that, uh, if people work together…crystallization-ish…it can stop." She sounded lame but somewhat convincing. When nobody said anything she felt as if they were getting suspicious so she added, "Look you said we needed a song by today! So I did a song that symbols _crystallization_ sang by_ The Crystals_!"

"Meow." Kitty said, arms crossed. "Somebody's got a catty mouth."

"Shut. Up. Kitty!" Marley said, eyes narrowed on the Cheerleader. "At least it was better than your fucking song about drugs."

"Marley, relax, it was a good song." Sam said. "Wait, Kitty's song was about drugs? Semi Charmed Life is about drugs?"

"I thought it was about a Golden Girl. Like Rose or Sophia." Brittany said, thinking everyone was speaking about _The Golden Girls._ "Why can't it be about all four of them?"

"Someone who's dating someone and singing this song is kind of odd." Kitty stated. She turned to Jake and smirked, "Anything happening behind closed doors Three Nipples."

"No," Jake said, trying to hide his anger towards Marley. "It's just a song she picked for the assignment."

"Well I think it's odd." Sugar noted.

"It's not odd, it's part of the fucking assignment!" Marley screeched at the top of her lungs, everyone in the room leaned back in shock. "What!?"

"Marley, calm down!" Unique said. "It's just odd, that's all."

"Still better than Kitty's song about meth." Marley muttered.

"I heard that Boob-and-Ass-Less." Kitty said.

"And I've heard that insult name ten times this week, you trampy, floozy, street walking hooker!"

"Marley,calm down, Kitty's just being a bitch like always." Blaine said. "Want some water?" He held his water bottle up.

"Are you hating the song I picked for the assignment?" Marley questioned.

"No it was good!" Finn said quickly, startled by the girls sudden anger, "It.…made sense in that way, uh, good job."

* * *

Marley felt, though, that everyone was giving her an odd suspicious look. She got up and took her backpack and said, "I've got to go now my cousin Ben is outside waiting for me—"

"Marley wait a sec—" Finn said.

"I promise him I'd be out after I did my assignment." Marley said before she turned and jogged out of the room. "Sorry Finn!" She called behind.

Marley got down the hall and near the front doors when she heard someone call after her. She turned and found Ryder jogging towards her and telling her to wait. "What?" Marley asked.

"Are you okay, Marley?" Ryder asked. "You seemed off edge today."

"I'm fine." She said.

"Have you slept good for the past few nights?" He asked. She nodded. "Eaten much?" She shrugged. "What's that mean?"

"Kind of, not really. It's just that I start eating and... things come up and I stop."

"Marley, you're beautiful." Ryder said. "You're already thin, you don't need to lose more weight."

"Not that just... Jake things." She said. "Look I'm fine, alright?"

"Okay." Ryder said as he opened the door for her. "I know for a fact your cousin Ben isn't in Lima today, he's in another city."

"How do you know?"

"You told me during our golf-game yesterday." He smiled. "Come on I'll walk you home."

* * *

Marley walked home with Ryder, where they talked and laughed about various of movies they've seen lately. When Marley got home she grabbed a glass of milk and a plate of peanut butter crackers and went to her room. Her mom was sleeping in her room so she wouldn't be bothering Marley. Marley kept getting texts from Jake throughout the night.

**I SAID I WAS SORRY! DON'T SING THAT SONG IN CLASS!**

_I'm sorry._

**MARLEY! ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE!**

_I'm sorry._

**MARLEY! IT'S EIGHT FIFTEEN, GET HERE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES OR I'M COMING OVER!**


	5. April 15th

**Two updates in one day? Awesome!**

**Marley is kind of OCC in the start of the chapter when she's with Ryder.**

* * *

**5: April 15th.**

Two months later Marley was pretty depressed. Barley eating anything at any point during the day and usually crying when she was alone. Either in school or at home, since her mother picked up a second job at BreadStix to bring in more money. Though Marley still went to Glee club, she'd skip most days and go to her knitting club. She'd sit there alone in the classroom keeping to herself and knit her headband that was almost totally complete, due to working on it all night too.

Jake's temper grew intense each time she was with him. She could always expect something from him that'd leave some sort of mark on her after they were together. Luckily she owned a lot of long sleeve shirts and sweaters to cover her bruises and marks. Though that wouldn't last forever as it was close to being warm, short sleeve weather soon.

The last time he lost his temper, the second week of March, he was pissed. So pissed to the point that things happened to Marley in the second week of March changed her; and now she just did whatever Jake wanted her to do. Sometimes.

* * *

In the first week of March, Marley was just depressed about a lot of things in her life. When working on a song that Finn and Mr. Schue assigned to Marley and Ryder she was out of focus. She and Ryder, working at his house in his room, took a break and talked about some of the latest movies and such.

After a while Marley and him, all alone in his house since his parents were out of the house until the next week, lost their minds and senses and began to make out with one another. Soon enough clothes came off and minutes later; Marley lost her virginity to Ryder.

It was her choice to do this, she could of stop—but didn't want too. She was happy for once in a long time and the fact that Ryder was so nice and kind with her the entire time (slowly entering her, wiping away her tears from the pain, kissing her and saying words to comfort the girl), just made her happy.

She knew with Jake, an experienced one, would possibly just do her quickly and get the first time around over and done with. But she couldn't assume that.

_At least my bruises have healed_…. She secretly thought.

Ryder knew it was wrong to do this to his best friend. If Jake was still angry about the hallway kiss—he'd get his ass kicked for having sex with Marley. But he couldn't help it because Marley was happy for once in a while and the fact that it was he, Ryder, making her happy...just made him feel good. Knowing it was he that made her happy.

When they finished Ryder rolled off of Marley and pulled her to his side, kissing her forehead. Marley snuggled close to him for a second until she pulled out and took her phone out. She called her Mom and said, "Hey Mom…yeah I just left Ryder's, I'm sleeping at Unique's house. I'll wake up early to come home and get stuff. Love you too."

Something overcame the two teens minutes later, and they did the activity once more. Then a third time, then a fourth. Afterwards they both fell asleep on his bed; snuggled close to one another to the point of hearing each other's heart beating.

When Marley awoke several hours later, at 3:30 in the morning, she realized what she had just done. With Ryder. She escaped from his arms and went to his bathroom and took a long shower. She got out, wrapped herself in one of his towels and went back to his room to gather her clothes. She got dressed and before she left his room she went over and kissed his cheek and placed a card on his table.

_I'm sorry….I'm so sorry Ryder._

When she got home and got inside her room she cried. "Stupid Marley. Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're not suppose to cheat on Jake, you've done it already and he was angry! You're first time was suppose to be with your Jake, your boyfriend! Oh God— he's going to kill me!" She cried. "I shouldn't tell him just yet…maybe I'll tell him in Miss Pillsbury office. He can't do anything there, for the moment, and she can help."

* * *

She kept everything quiet for the entire time. Nobody, not even Santana and her psychic Mexican third eye had a clue about anything. Yet Santana was still in New York and hasn't visited since Valentine's Day, so probably would explain why her psychic Mexican third eye wasn't telling her anything.

Marley sat in her knitting club one day after school, finishing up the end of her headband. Brittany sat next to her and gazed at the needles.

"I thoughts needles were used for sucking my blood like a vampire. Like, a real one, not one of those fake sparkle ones. They eat animals and I don't think we need anymore Bambi orphans in the woods." Brittany said.

"Maybe Lady Tubbington can open one for them," Marley said. "All Bambi's need a mother so Lady Tubbington can be their mother."

"I guess." Brittany said. "So how many times did you fall down the stairs?"

Marley stopped knitting and looked over at the blonde. "Huh? How—"

"I'm a Cheerio. I know when someone has been tossed down and stuff and you got a few bruises on your back so you've fallen down the stairs." Brittany said. "When you changed for gym the other day I looked over and saw them on your back and your sides, so I assume you've fallen down the stairs."

"Oh, um, five?" She sounded lame. Marley stopped knitting and looked at Brittany. "Britt I need your help with someone since…well…you're here."

"What's that?" Brittany asked eating a skittle.

"Promise not to mention this to anyone. Not even Jake?" She pleaded.

"Can I tell Lord Tubbington? He's been super clean for the past six months about his kitty-marijuana."

"Uh…sure." Marley said. "Um, I need a ride somewhere."

"Jake's?"

"No."

"Ryder's?"

"No." Marley said. "Um…this doctor's place…" Marley whispered.

"Okay." Brittany smiled. "Let's go now."

Wow, that wasn't too hard. Marley thought as the two girls left.

* * *

Brittany brought Marley to the doctors and waited for her for the thirty minutes. As Brittany ate the white cotton things that tasted like clouds to her Marley came out of the doctors room with some pamphlets. After talking to the doctor Marley went over to Brittany with some sadness in her eyes.

"What happened?" Brittany asked getting into the car.

Marley spoke in a vulnerable soft voice. "I'm pregnant…."

"Oh, how funny." Brittany laughed, not seeing Marley's face. "I mean his brother Puck got a girl pregnant, I think the same grade too. Only it was Quinn and not Rachel. But when Rachel and Puck were dating I kept thinking a new Jewish baby would be born into the world."

As Brittany drove Marley back to her house and kept speaking about Quinn's pregnancy, Marley leaned her head back and looked out the window.

She didn't know who's it was. Possibly Jake, she hoped, because then he wouldn't be too pissed off. But then there was a chance of Ryder being the father and Jake be pissed at the both of them. She didn't know who she wanted the father to be.

_Oh my goodness why am I concerned about the father is? I'm pregnant for goodness sake!_

_He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. Jake's going to kill me if he finds out about this…and the cheating….and if the baby is Ryder's._

"Hey did you and Jake breakup? Because Kitty was going on about she and Jake at a hotel room a few weeks ago and they were there all night until she got hungry and made him drive her to Burger King." Brittany said.

"No…nothing happened." Marley said.

_Kitty mentioned it and I thought it was a lie until I got the flowers and the card that read: I'm sorry. So I have to tell him….oh God I'm dead._

_I'm dead. He's going to kill me._

* * *

When Marley got home and found herself to be home alone again she laid on her living room couch and began watching anything that was on t.v. She looked down at her belly and rubbed where the child was growing, smiling.

"Hi baby." Marley said. "You're a big surprise in my life now, but it's okay." She sighed, gently rubbing still. "Baby I promise I'm going to do what's best for you and if that means giving you up for adoption, than I promise to make it an open-adoption so that I can still see you. But I also kind of want to keep you." She said with a faint smile.

"And don't worry, Baby, whoever Daddy is, he'll take part in the decisions. I'm not going to abort you so if Jake is Daddy, we'll work it out." She grinned, placing both hands on her belly. "I love you, Baby."


	6. Telling The One To Be, Or Not To Be

**Hey guys so I didn't add this in the last chapter because, eh, I guess I didn't think all the way through. So I got 2 reviews correcting me (it's fine though, so don't worry).**

**Anyways, NEXT chapter will explain things so much better...well not BETTER... but yeah.**

* * *

**5: Telling The One To Be, Or Not To Be.**

A few weeks before Regional's competition and everyone in Glee club was working on songs and dances. Marley forced herself to go, even though she didn't want too.

She told her Mom about the pregnancy. Her mom, a little sad about the timing, said it was okay and that she'd support Marley. When she asked who it's was Marley, she broke down and admitted to her mother that she didn't know if it were Jake or Ryder. _"I'm so sorry Mom!" She cried on the couch, breathing hardly._

_"It's okay baby. It will all work out. I promise I won't mention a thing to either boy unless you want me to be around when you tell them. Don't cry baby, I'm here for you."_

* * *

During the middle of Glee rehearsals Marley felt dizzy but managed to keep herself under control. However she felt like she was going to puke and left for the bathroom.

_Damn lunch_. She thought as she entered the stall and puked her chicken soup out. Stupid morning sickness. She hasn't taken any laxatives or forced herself to puke since the middle of February.

"Marley!" She heard Ryder's voice. "Stop it." He knocked on the stall she was in. "You need to stop that!"

"It's not like that." Marley said flushing the toilet and opened the door. "I promise."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She smiled. "I've just been sick to my stomach lately—" Her phone beeped. It was from Jake, wanting to meet her outside. "I've got to go, Jake's got something for me."

"Okay." Ryder said.

Marley left the bathroom and was halfway down the hall, when she heard Ryder calling her back and saw him jogging towards her. "Marley, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked.

"You've been…on the edge lately." He told her. "Is anything bothering you?"

Marley bit her mouth and shifted her eyes down to the ground. Better tell one of them now. And Ryder won't be angry or mad with me about this. She thought. "Ryder I've got to tell you something…just don't tell Jake or anyone else."

"Okay."

Marley moved closer to him, almost standing next to him, and took a deep breathe. Some tears forming in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Ryder stopped breathing. Deep brown eyes wide open startled like seeing a ghost, thinking she was joking. He was hoping she was joking. But as soon as she started bawling her eyes out Ryder knew it was the truth. He dropped his backpack and held Marley in his arms, hugging her and rubbing her back and soothing her.

"Does your mom know?" He asked after a few minutes.

"She knows." Marley choked out. "She's not so happy about the timing, but she's supporting on all choices and whatever choice I pick."

"Is the baby mine?" Ryder whispered.

"Maybe…there was Jake the week after…" Marley admitted. "The doctor said I conceived early March." Marley admitted. She bawled again leaning her head against Ryder and sobbing his shirt to wetness.

"Shh…it's okay….it's fine." Ryder said. "Does Jake—"

"No!" Marley cried again. "Oh God, Jake's going to kill me!"

"No he won't…it's okay…" Ryder said, rubbing her back once more. He leaned his head on top of hers and breathed deeply. "So did your Mom tell you all the options for this?"

Marley nodded. "Keeping and raising, keeping and adoption, then abortion."

"Okay…what'd you pick? I promise I'll support you all the way; whether the baby is mine or Jakes." Ryder comforted her.

"I'm not getting an abortion." Marley said confidently. She couldn't bare doing such a terrible thing to an innocent little baby. "But I don't know if I want to do adoption or not."

"Okay. I'm here for you no matter what you want to do. Okay?" He asked leaning his forehead on hers. Marley nodded back, closing her eyes and smiled.

God he's so nice.

Marley's phone beeped again. Marley. Out. Here. NOW! "I've got to go...he's waiting."

"Are you going to tell him now?" Ryder asked. "If you are I want to be there since I'm involved."

"There's a chance it's not yours."

"There's a chance it's my baby too." He said.

Marley shook her head, "No I'm going to tell him…tomorrow. Maybe in Miss Pillsbury office so she can help in any way."

"Okay….call you tonight?" Ryder asked.

"Sure, around ten. Bye." Marley said.

"Bye." Ryder said letting go of her. He still saw some tears on her face and wiped them away with his thumb. "Hey," He gave an optimistic smile, "It's gonna be OK."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Marley found Jake at the football field walking around the tracks. Her face wasn't puffy from crying anymore and her tears were subsided. Her eyes were still a bit red from crying though.

Marley took a deep breathe as she walked over to Jake. "Hi Jake," She said quietly.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been out here for almost half an hour now!" Jake yelled. "Who were you with?"

"Nobody—"

Jake kicked her leg, causing her to scream. "Don't lie to me….were you crying? Oh my fucking goodness, what about?" He questioned.

"With my mom!" Marley said, with some pain in her leg. "I was upset earlier…."

"Liar. Don't lie to me, your Mom left the school ten minutes before school ended, I saw her from my last class window. Who. Were. You. With?" He asked again

Marley bit her mouth and was about to say Unique, who'd cover Marley for anything, until Jake pushed Marley to the ground. "What!?"

"You were with Ryder!" Jake screamed. "God damn, I told you two fucking nights ago to stay the hell away from Ryder." Jake was about to step on her stomach when Marley rolled over so he'd step on her back. "What the hell!?"

"Don't hurt us!" Marley yelled. Cringing her face as Jake pulled the back of her shirt and forced her to face him. "Please…Jake….don't—"

"Us? Who's us?" Jake asked.

"Jake…I'm pregnant." Marley admitted, some tears falling down her face. "I was talking to Unique after school and told her about it." She lied.

Jake took a deep breathe before setting Marley back down and looking deadly into her eyes. "Fuck…the condom…." He sighed. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Alright get an abortion?" He said, in a tone that questioned why she didn't catch on. "I'm not raising a kid and neither will you…God Marley I have a reputation here."

"But Jake…I—"

"Oh God don't tell me you want this bastard?" Jake asked rudely.

"It's a baby!" Marley said. "And…. I don't know….maybe we can do adoption! Like what your brother and Quinn Fabray did a few years ago. Beth has a nice life with that Shelby lady."

"I'm not raising a kid." Jake said. "Neither will you…go get an abortion right now."

"But Jake—"

Jake slapped her across the face, leaving a mark on her cheek. Marley held the mark slap pain as she turned back to Jake. "Go. Get. An. Abortion or shit will happen."

Jake left Marley after he said that and left the field. Marley sat on the field bawling her eyes out for what felt like an hour and a half until she stopped when she saw it was growing dark out and her Mom called her home.

As Marley got up and walked home she looked down and placed both her hands over where her baby was growing. She sniffed and said, "Its okay baby. Your not going to leave so soon, your going to be born. Even if Daddy…..or Jake…whoever they are to you….wants you gone. I'm keeping you and raising you." She rubbed her invisible baby belly. "I love you.


	7. The Second Week Of March

**Rated M chapter.**

**Jake's dark in this chapter. You'll see.**

* * *

**6: The Second Week Of March**

_A Week Later, April 27_.

For the past week for Marley it's been non-stop texting from Jake, non-stop yelling in the privacy in the parking lot at school, sometimes the glee room, and in their homes. At the homes, unless Mrs. Rose was home to which Jake wouldn't scream or hurt Marley, Jake would kick her legs and slap her in the face. He threaten that if she didn't get an abortion by Regional's, he would force the abortion by kicking her stomach. Marley worried and kept thinking of running away to keep her baby alive.

But she can't let Glee down, not after what happened at Sectionals. And she can't leave her mother. And, if by chance, this was Ryder's baby she can't leave the baby behind.

* * *

Everyone in Glee knew, thanks to Kitty making one of her usual snappy comments in the class on the 22 of April. She came into class late with the excuse,

_"Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue, but I had to drive to the baby store to pick up some diapers for someone who's expecting. And since she's told everyone BUT ME that's she expecting with the brother of another Cheerio Baby Daddy; I'd figure I help out along the way."_ Kitty said carrying a box full of diapers.

Marley began to lower herself, knowing what was to come next. Tears already filled her blue eyes.

Kitty turned to Marley, holding her arms out to the girl._ "Here Bristol Palin, I got these just for you. OMG, what's with that face?" _Her tone acted surprised at Marley's face. Marley, obviously not telling anyone, felt her face turn a deep red._ "Don't tell me that you didn't tell Glee Losers and I'm the one having to report that fact that you're carry a Obama Puckerman Baby?"_

Marley, who had not told a living soul other than the teenage boys and her mother, got up rapidly and jogged out of the room weeping…and being chased by Finn, under Wills order, for comfort.

Finn found Marley in the auditorium several minutes later and began to comfort her, telling her things would be okay. Marley knew he was right, but also wrong.

* * *

Marley sat in the history class room skipping lunch whilst Mr. Schue was writing down things for the history. She sat in her usual spot knitting a yellow baby hat and humming a tune to herself so softly so that nobody heard her

"You sure you're not hungry Marley?" Will asked facing the young girl.

"I'm good." She said. "I'll eat when I get home."

"Okay." Will said. "I'll be back."

Will left the classroom, leaving Marley alone. She sat there staring at the yellow yarn for the longest time as her minds was deep in thoughts. Even with all these bruises on her arms and back and legs, and the repeated slaps in the face, Marley made the decision. She was keeping the baby and going to raise it with her mother's help, but more so Marley since she was going to be the mother. And if the baby was Jakes and he wouldn't want to be around than Marley would be fine with that. She grew up without a father and she turned out fine. Right?

So why is it that Jake's voice repeated "This is how you respect a man. Don't listen to that Chris Brown and Rhianna shit, they're celebrities—that's different. You're mine and mine only." It haunted her bones to shivers.

She sat there was began remember the second week of March

* * *

Jake had come to the house after having an argument with Marley on the phone earlier. He knocked on the door and asked Mrs. Rose if he could talk to Marley during a walk. Mrs. Rose went upstairs after closing the door and told Marley that Jake was there for her. Marley, who had been crying, thought that she should go so that Jake wouldn't scream at her later about avoiding her.

Once dressed in some warmer clothes (her long sleeve striped shirt with a light blue skirt and black tights, favorite brown boots and her red scarlet jacket). She and Jake left the house and began heading in the direction of his house.

Jake had apologized over and over again about his anger towards Marley and the hitting and slapping and everything else. He had apologized for all of it and regretted it, even to the point where he had water works in his eyes. He pulled out a single peony and held it to her and said, "I'm so sorry for the billionth time. Am I forgiven?"

Marley, though smart enough to know that Jake had a chance of doing it again, gave in and nodded. She took the flower and kissed his cheek and said, "I forgive you again. But you have to start being nice to me, alright? I don't want us to end up in one of those relationships where I have to leave you. I know you," She grinned. "I know you been through a lot growing up. So it's okay."

Jake smiled and hugged her, feeling her hug him back. "So do you want some hot chocolate before you go home?"

"Sure. I just need to call Mom and let her know."

Inside of Jake's house, which was empty with his Mom at work, Marley called her Mom. "Yeah just going to have some hot chocolate and maybe a movie, I'll be back around ten."

Fifteen minutes later Marley and Jake sat down on the couch watching one of Marley's old time favorite classics Girl Crazy. Almost an hour into the movie Jake pushed himself closer to Marley and began kissing her neck. Marley slightly nudged him off, thinking he'd back off, but Jake pushed himself onto her more. Marley pushed him off again, pushing him hard.

"Jake I don't want too."

"Come on Marley, nobody's going to be home." Jake said. "I've got a condom and everything—" He pushed himself on her again.

Marley pushed him off again, hard, then got up and said "I'm leaving Jake. I don't want to stay here."

As Marley left to grab her jacket Jake got up and tried to make her stay. "Come on it's freezing outside."

"If I can walk home to here, I can walk from here to home." Marley stated as she grabbed her jacket and began towards the door. "I'll see you later."

"Marley! Stay!" Jake screamed.

Marley ignored him and opened the door. Jake ran over and closed the door almost as quick as she opened it. "Hey!"

Jake slapped Marley hard across the face. As Marley reacted by dropping her jacket and holding her cheek, Jake pushed her onto the ground and yelled, "You're staying!"

"Jake—" Marley said before she felt Jake kick her stomach.

Jake took Marley's hands and pulled her down the hall into his room. He kicked the door opened, with Marley still screaming, and dragged her inside. He lifted Marley up and threw her onto the bed. Marley tried to get up but Jake, after kicking his boots off, jumped on her and held her down.

"Jake! Get off of me!" Marley shrieked. But Jake slapped her again and covered her mouth with his hand. "Hmmm! MMMMM!" She mumbled behind the hand.

"You're going to shut up or I'll choke you, got it?" Jake said as he held his free hand on her neck. "I swear to God, I will."

Marley nodded against his hand, tears running down her face. Jake took his hand off her mouth and placed his mouth against the side of her neck. His hands slid down the side of her body, Marley shivered as he did so, biting her mouth to prevent the screaming that would cause her neck to be broken, and his hands went up her thigh length jean skirt and began to pull her tights down.

Jake stopped, only to undo his belt, and within a few minutes Marley lifted her knee up to hit him in the crotch. Jake fell backwards, holding himself, and Marley got up and began to run out of the room. Marley just made it halfway to the hall when she felt Jake jump her from behind, knocking her down and with his hand on her neck he began to his her head on the floor several times.

"I tried to be nice to you, but that's not good enough? Fine bitch. Take this!"

Marley felt her head hit the floor several more times before she blacked out completely. She woke up several minutes later, Jake on top of her pelvis area, when she felt Jake's dick enter her sensitive area. She screamed, but his hand was over her mouth.

"You fucking asked for it, and I've wanted to do this since Valentine's Day." Jake said. "You owe me big time for all that money spend for that room."

Marley kept crying as Jake kept going in and out of her. After several moments she felt herself climax, then when Jake climaxed, and cried when Jake pulled out of her. Jake stood up and took the condom off and went to throw it away when he saw something.

"Shit… it broke." He said. He shrugged and said, "Well you're like eight pounds or something, impossible to get pregnant at that weight. We're good."

Marley stood on the ground still, shaking and crying from the sudden pain. "Why'd—Why'd you do this?"

"You asked for it." Jake said. Jake sat next to her and forced her into a hug, soothing her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Marley… I don't know what got over me." He said. "I mean you asked for it…after Valentine's Day and basically cheating on me with Ryder—"

"I didn't cheat on you!" Marley screamed "It was a small kiss, that's it! It meant nothing!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm sorry." Marley quieted down again, biting her bottom lip.

"It's okay."

"Do—Do you have a shower I can use?" She asked. She planned on leaving through the bathroom window. And since his home was a one level home it would be easy for her to leave.

"Yeah, over there." Jake said. "Meet you back in the living room to finish that movie?"

* * *

Marley nodded. She got up and went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and waited several minutes before opening the window and sneaking out. She felt terrible for lying to Jake but she wanted to leave. Right there and then.

She got home to find her mother already sleeping in bed. She went upstairs, showered, then laid on her bed to fall asleep. If she could.

She kept crying and crying, shaking. She wanted to tell someone about it, she knew she needed to. She also knew she had to go to a hospital and get checked on for anything. God knows who Jake's been with before her, and the guys before Jake came along.

But she didn't want to get Jake in trouble. He just...reacted...violently...to things.

Once again she went back to saying, "It's my fault! It's all my fault! I should of never let Ryder kiss me. It's my fault!"

Her phone beeped a message from Jake.

_Thanks for ditching me bitch!_

* * *

"Marley? Marley?"

Marley woke up from her sleep and found both Ryder and Mr. Schue looking at her. Mr. Schue shook her a little bit more. "Marley? You okay?" He asked.

Marley sat up and found that the bell rang, and the students in the hall walking into class. She sat up from her seat, waking herself up, and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine Mr. Schue."

"Alright." He said as he left to go back to the front of the class.

Ryder, instead of his usual in front of Marley, took the seat next to her and rubbed her back. "You sure you're okay?"

Marley nodded, yawning and putting her knitting away. "Just really tired."

* * *

A while later after class was over and there was a break in between class Marley stopped Ryder. "I have to make this quick, then go check up with my Mom on something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Keeping." She said then began to leave.

Ryder knew what she meant and smiled.

Marley texted Jake: **I'm keeping this baby Jake. I don't care if your in the picture or not. It's about the baby now, not you and I.**

Jake texted back: **You'll be sorry.**


	8. April 30

**Author's Note at bottom. Please read!**

* * *

_7: April 30._

With Regional's coming up soon Marley worried. She knew the dance moves, she and Blaine were the lead singer for her original song 'All Or Nothing', but it was in her personal life that worried the girl.

Jake kept texting her and warning Marley that if she didn't get the abortion soon than he would force her to get an abortion. She was so sure that it was her choice to have the baby or not. It's her body. And she wanted to keep the baby, whether or not it was his or Ryder's.

That was another story. Nobody except Marley, Ryder and her mom knew that there was a chance it was Ryder's baby. If Jake figured it out… it'd be the end of the world for Marley.

Outside the empty hallway after school one day Marley was gathering her knitting stuff when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and found Ryder there, with peonies in one hand and some money rolled up in the other hand. "It's like fifty here."

"What's this for?" She asked.

"For you." He handed the money to her. "It's from me, I'm helping out."

"But there's a chance—"

"I know." Ryder said. "I know there's a slight chance the kid isn't mine. But for one thing if it is mine, I'm helping. And for another thing… Jake hasn't been to happy about it since you told him and he seems like the type of guy who won't help with anything."

"He's exactly like Puck." Marley lied. "Puck helped out."

"From what Mike told me about the last bake sale, should I just not buy this upcoming New Direction's shitty Bake Sale?" He laughed, causing Marley to laugh.

"I can't believe Mr. Schue still does that every year. I think he's stuck in the eighties when that was super popular or whatever." Marley laughed. "Are these from you too?" She asked looking at the flowers.

"No from Jake." Ryder said. "He was running late for a dentist appointment and asked if I give these to you. Kind of strange though since he doesn't want me near you so much. Is this still about the hallway kiss?"

Marley shrugged. "I don't know, I've given up on him."

Ryder tilted his head to the side and studied her. "What do you mean?"

Marley shook her head, forcing a smile. "It's nothing." She said. "Keep the money, I don't want it."

"Marley your having a baby. You need this for…I don't know…baby stuff?" Ryder asked. "You said your keeping the baby right?" She nodded. "I'm going to help out with this pregnancy. Whether or not this is my baby or Jake's baby."

Marley smiled. How can Ryder be such an amazing person and she was still with Jake?

Oh the bruises. That's why. She still blamed herself for making Jake hurt her, kind of. Sure she messed up by standing by his side, she realized that now, but Jake taking his anger on her. And now with a baby she feared for the next. She has somehow avoided being alone with Jake for the past few weeks, in case he wanted to give her a forced early abortion.

She wrapped her arms around Ryder, tightly. Ryder wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, almost romantically if someone's hazel-green eyes were watching them. Ryder rubbed her back softly then pulled out. He forced his urge to not kiss her forehead, though he wanted too so badly.

"Is that enough for an appointment?"

"Exactly enough. But how—"

"I've picked up some extra hours on Saturdays and will be working all of vacations, minus Christmas." He answered. "But don't worry about that, just stay healthy for the kid inside. Alright?"

She nodded. Then she left and went to the bathroom in the girls locker room. The Cheerio's were at practice and wouldn't be back for several more hours. Inside the bathroom Marley did her business then went to wash her hands. Once her hands were dry she went to open the tiny card that would say I'm Sorry. but instead found nothing.

But these were still his way of apologizing.

Marley lifted the side of her shirt up and saw the bruise that Jake had given her from his shoe. It was her side, far from where the baby way, so she knew the baby was fine. But the injury hurt her. And all because she reminded Jake that she wasn't going to get an abortion.

* * *

**Hey guys. So I am starting college in two days. I have a class every single day this semester (actually, 1 class three times a week; and 3 classes twice a week) ****So I will be busy with school work AND regular work hours. So I will not be updating as much as I could be now.**

**Please forgive me and keep following**

**Thank you :)**


	9. Lunch and Stuff

**Hey. So in this chapter you'll learn why Sam keeps calling Marley's baby Eva. Although NOBODY in Glee still knows about the abuse!**

* * *

**8 : Lunch and Stuff.**

_May 1_

Two days later, on Friday, Marley sat in Glee class talking to Unique and Brittany, who had been given Marley some old unisex baby clothes (yellows and greens) saying "My parents were unsure about me. Dad wanted a girl and Mom wanted a boy and Grandma wanted anything but a blonde. She hates blondes."

Finn and Will came into the room, clapping their hands for the kids. "Two weeks is the big week guys! Regional's!" Finn cheered. "Who's excited?"

Everyone cheered and Kitty said, "As long as Vomit doesn't pass out or spin her baby out of the uterus I guess we're fine."

Again, everyone ignored Kitty.

"Alright guys let's get started—Where's Jake?" Will asked, seeing that one seat was empty. "Anyone seen Jake?"

"I saw him with Marley in the hallway a few minutes ago." Artie said.

Marley felt all eyes shift on her and although she didn't want to go find him she knew Mr. Schue would ask her in a minute to ask if she knew where he was going. "He said he was going to shoot some hoops before class, I'll get him."

Marley stood up and began walking out of the room. Although a few weeks pregnant she had a small baby bump already. Almost four or three months possibly. She walked down the hall and pretended to find Jake, only to know that Jake was ditching Glee for the day to go to a sudden doctors appointment.

She returned to practice that was now taking place in the auditorium. All through practice he mind worked during the songs and dancing, although the back of her mid was in deep thought as to where Jake was.

* * *

**Few Days Later… May 10th.**

Almost a week to Regional's and Glee was perfect for their routine to the tip top. Marley was glad that she was dancing with Jake only once during I Love It. and switched between Ryder and Sam during Hall of Fame and danced with Blaine during the original song All Or Nothing, but it was during Hall of Fame when she felt that Jake was closely watching her. Too close, and only when she switched to dance with Ryder. He seemed fine with Sam and Blaine, it was just Ryder.

_Jake had invited Marley to his house for dinner on Wednesday. She was reluctant to go there alone but told herself that as long as she did what Jake wanted her to do, she'd be fine. Though it was over there after dinner she and Jake were making out on his bed and he kept wanting more. Marley pushed him off and Jake held her down, saying he wanted to have sex with her. She declined so and said replied, "What? You're not pregnant anymore so why not—" He paused and looked at her._

_Her face told the story._

_He figured out she didn't get an abortion he got off of her and pulled her up, he slapped her across the face. "God your so fucking lucky I already booked one for you. Its on Friday after school." Jake said. "But until then at least I know I can't get you knocked up again since you already are."_

_"Jake I'm like, three or four months or something like that." Marley said. "I'm keeping the—"_

_Jake slapped her once more. "Marley Louisa Rose you get that abortion or I'll kill that kid myself. Swear to God I will."_

Jake was too angry with her for the rest of the night to do anything with her, so Marley got up and left for home.

* * *

She knew that Jake would be pissed at her for not going today. She felt like this was her last chance to get rid of the kid before Jake did some bad things to her. To depressed to even eat anything for breakfast or lunch or dinner for the past few days. She told her Mom she ate and her mother, knowing everything that Marley went through when the teenager had an eating disorder a few months ago, believed Marley.

Marley sat down at the lunch table by herself one day, reading _Catching Fire_ and humming a nursery tune. She looked down at her small child inside of her and placed her hand on her small round baby belly, rubbing it. Hey there baby. I'm sorry I haven't eaten much I've been to depressed lately.

"Hey Marley." She heard a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Ryder joining her at the table with Blaine coming over towards them. "Want some company?"

"I guess." She said. "I wish Unique was here, but she's got that three day bug and won't be back until Monday." She said.

"Not hungry?" Ryder asked.

"Not really."

"But you're—"

"I know." She said. "I just haven't been hungry so much." She told him just as Blaine sat down. Across from her "Hi Blaine."

"Hey Marley." Blaine said pulling out his lunch. "Haven't seen you at lunch for a couple of days. Is everything okay?"

Marley nodded.

Blaine gave a small smile. "That's good, I guess. My Mom made an extra sandwich if you want one." Blaine pulled out a neatly wrapped up sandwich as well as a small bag of barbecued chips and a bottle of grape flavored water. "And some extras. She's been going through this odd phase about over feeding us or something."

Marley looked at the ham sandwich for several seconds before shaking her head with a small smile. "No thanks I'm good."

"But Marley, you're—" Before Blaine could finish a lunch worker walked by the trio and handed Marley half of a PB&J sandwich with a card. Marley sighed as she unwrapped the sandwich and stared at the sandwich before biting into it. She spat it out a second later, "Ew, cherry jelly! I hate cherry jelly!"

Marley got up and left the table to go throw away the sandwich. During the five minutes she was gone and talking to a friend of hers, Ryder grasped the note that was given to her and tried to read it. _Stupid dyslexia_. "Hey Blaine, read this for me?" He handed the card to Blaine.

Blaine took the card and read it. _"Here baby, since you didn't eat breakfast this morning or dinner last night. Please eat some. Love Mom."_ Blaine looked up. "Marley's Mom?"

Ryder nodded slowly still looking at the card. Minutes later Marley sat down next to him and just glanced at her.

"What?" Marley asked.

"Why didn't you eat anything last night or breakfast Marley?" He asked.

"And skipping lunch for the past few days." Blaine added. "Like I also said minutes ago."

Ryder turned back with a shocked look on his face. "Marley, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just haven't been hungry." She lied. She was starving, the child was pretty hungry too.

"Marley I'm sorry to call you out like this but I don't believe you." Blaine said, just as Sam was walking by with his lunch.

"Don't believe what?" Sam asked.

Blaine pulled Sam down and closer to him. "Marley's been skipping meals for the past few days." Blaine said in a low whisper, to avoid anyone else hearing this.

"Guys I'm fine." Marley said, growing a bit annoyed. "I'll eat when I get home."

"We don't get out for another two hours, and then we have Glee practice until five thirty." Sam said. "You need something right now."

"Sam I'm good." Marley said.

"Marley, eat something. Take my peanut butter jelly," Sam held up the food. "It's cherry jelly."

"I hate cherry jelly!" Marley yelled loudly, causing to get some looks. They then went back to looking away.

"Marley, come on and eat something." Ryder pleaded. "You've got to, not just for you but for the baby."

"Yeah do it for little Eva." Sam said.

"Why do you keep calling the baby Eva?" Marley asked. "And how do we know it's a girl?"

"Eva is a cute name." Sam said. "And I heard this song the other day, by Little Eva. She's awesome!"

Marley cringed. Little Eva. She was in a bad relationship with a guy; an abusive one (much like herself with Jake) and that song 'He Hit Me' that she sang the other day in Glee club was inspired by the relationship abuse.

"Brett for a boy, and Marie for a girl." She said, then smiled looking down at her belly. "Those are the names I like."

"What does Jake say?" Sam asked.

"He could care less." Marley answered. "I've gotta go now, see you guys later."

* * *

Ryder pulled her back down the second she got up. He reached into his lunch bag that he bought this morning and pulled out some small pasta dish. "Come on take some."

"I'm good. Really." Marley attempted to get up again, but was put down again.

"Marley eat something." Ryder said.

"Marley, you do realize you're eating for two, right?" Blaine asked. He held out his ham salad sandwich to her. "Here it's ham salad."

"That's your." Marley said quickly, but felt something inside of her wanting to eat the food. Was it her stomach or was the baby that intelligent? "I don't want to take your lunch."

"Take it. Take it all," Blaine said pushing his lunch over. Two ham salad sandwiches, barbecued chips, cheese doodles and a chocolate chip cookie. "I'm going up to buy lunch."

Sam looked at his chocolate milk bottle and handed it to Marley. "Something to wash it down with. Blaine wait up!" Sam got up and followed Blaine.

Marley sat there looking at the food then turned to Ryder who's soft face and soft but stern eyes were directing her to sit down and eat the food. She gave in as she knew she would lose and began to eat the sandwich. It was…tasty. She munched down the first half then the second half and within ten minutes she ate down the entire lunch.

"Oh my god, that was so good."


	10. After School

**9: After School Blues.**

Ryder smiled, happy that the girl was eating. "Glad to see your appetite back."

Marley nodded, wiping her hands on the napkin. She looked over at Ryder's side and saw some chocolate fudge and a large bottle of strawberry milk. She looked at the food and licked her mouth, wanting some in her mouth.

Ryder notice the look on her face and smiled as he picked up a piece of the fudge. He held it to her mouth and said, "Open."

Marley opened her mouth and a second later felt the fudge in her mouth. She chewed the food, savoring the sweetness and chocolaty flavor. She swallowed it and when she opened her eyes she saw Ryder holding another piece to her mouth. She laughed, taking the food in her fingers, and held it towards his mouth. Ryder opened his mouth and had the chocolate piece in his mouth a second later.

They fed one another the chocolates for several seconds, taking turns to feed the chocolate piece to the other person. And laughing during the meantime. Marley, not knowing what she was doing other than being very happy at the moment and forgetting everything else, found herself sitting closer to Ryder and rested her head on him. Ryder rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arm around her.

"Get a room and feed each other there." Kitty remarked as she passed the two.

Marley sat up, wide eyed. She forgot, for a minute, they were in school. "Kitty!"

"Boobless, I'm not going to tell Three Nipples this…with competition coming up and if he kills Beiber here than we're out. We have the exact amount of people. So keep it in the bedroom, slut."

Before Ryder could pick up his bread and throw it at the Cheerio, she left. Marley patted his back and got up. "I'm going to the library."

Ryder nodded. "Santana and Kurt are visiting this week. She, Kurt, Britt and Sam are going to the mall to get some shopping done. Wanna go with them?"

Marley nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Several hours later the duet met up again, waiting for Sam to pick the two of them up so that they, as well as Brittany and visiting Santana and Kurt, could go to the mall and walk around. Marley leaned her head against Ryder, feeling happy again since lunch time. Ryder wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He didn't care if she was with him or not; he just felt happy that Marley was happy.

A few seconds into the wait Marley heard someone coughing. Marley opened her eyes and saw Jake looking at the two of them. Pissed.

Marley sat up quickly and let go of Ryder's grips. "H—hey Jake."

"Hi." He said. His voice was unreadable for either anger or annoyance. "Come on Marley, I got a ride for us." He held his hand out.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. "Didn't you get my message? I'm—"

"I did." He said. "But frankly I don't care. I booked this several days ago, remember?"

Marley looked into Jake's hazel eyes for the longest time before she remembered what he meant. She stiffened and shifted towards Ryder a little bit and without looking at Jake she said, "I'm not going."

"Excuse me?" Jake asked.

"I'm not going.' She said again. "I'm keeping this baby."

"I've got a reputation Marley!" Jake yelled.

"Jake I'll lie to people and say something else. I'll say anything to keep your reputation up." Marley bitterly told him. "Jake it's my body and I can do what I want with it."

"Not really. You're fucking sixteen almost seventeen in June. You can't raise a baby by yourself." Jake said. "Come on," Jake grasped her hand and pulled her. "I've got a ride for us to go to this abortion clinic."

Marley pulled back from him. "I'm not going."

"Marley—"

"Jake. It's my body!" She yelled. She felt Ryder wrap his arm around her, protecting her almost, as he glared at Jake. "I can raise this baby alone if I have too."

"Marley Rose, get your ass in that car right now!" Jake yelled. "I'm not kidding around, get your ass in that car right now"

Marley shook her head, just as Sam pulled up in his truck, with tears in her eyes. "Jake I'm keeping this baby."

"Marley it's my baby too, right?" Maybe. "I have a choice and I don't want that bastard."

"Jake!" Marley cried, sobbing a little bit as Sam jumped out and came over to the trio.

* * *

Jake went to grab for Marley again, but was pushed back by Ryder. Ryder stood in front of Marley and held his arms up to push back Jake. "Dude back off Marley."

"Dude get out of my way." Jake said.

"Dude it's her body." Ryder said. "It's the women's choice if she borns this baby or not and Marley made her choice. Respect that."

"I'll respect her more when that thing is dead and outside of her." Jake said trying to grab Marley again but was pushed back by Ryder. "Dude!"

"Dude! Back the fuck off!" Ryder yelled, pushing Marley back into Sam's arm. "It's her fucking choice if she has that baby or not; you don't get a choice of she borns the kid or not. And if you don't want to be a father to the kid than that's fine, just break up with Marley—"

"So you can have her?" Jake asked.

"That's not the damn point!" Ryder yelled. "It's her choice, so respect that. If not just do Marley a favor, right now, and just leave her alone!"

* * *

Jake looked between Ryder and Marley, who was being held for comfort by Sam. Jake sighed and rubbed his head before looking back at her sadden eyes. "Fine, whatever. You suck at sex anyways. Go. Just go raise that baby on your own, dumb ass—"

"Let's go," Sam said as he forced Marley to turn around and bring her to the truck. Jake would be standing there and just make her cry more so he knew it was time to leave. "Britt's waiting for us."

Ryder followed behind them.

Jake turned around and took a few steps before turning back. "Oh Marley! One more thing!"

Marley tried to turn back but with Sam on one side and Ryder on the other side they kept her from looking back.

"Did I ever mention that you're a street-walking, floozy tramp?" Jake finished the word, smirking, then turned around and continued to walk.

The trio stopped, Sam at his door and Ryder and Marley at the passenger door. Sam and Ryder turned back to see Jake walking away. Ryder pushed Marley, gently, into Sam's truck and slammed the door. "Go with Sam."

He began running just as Marley yelled, "Ryder! Wait!"

Ryder charged after Jake and within minutes the two boys were on the ground, just at it with one another. Marley was about to get out when Sam backed up and took another way out, so that they were passing by the boys. "Sam!"

"Marley it's fine—"

"What do you mean it's fine!?" She yelled.

"Marley you're like four months pregnant, and Jake's like a giant killer machine! He'd going to kill you so I'm getting you out of here."

"Sam this isn't a lifetime movie." Marley bitterly said. She looked out the window and sighed. "Drop me off home, please?"

* * *

Sam dropped Marley off. Her mom was out with a few friends for a movie night so she wouldn't be home for a while. Marley climbed into her bed and cried into the pillow as she waited for some news about anything.

About an hour later or so Marley heard the door open and close and feet running up the stairs. She sat up, hoping it was Ryder, but when the door opened and revealed Jake her heart sank. Jake stood there, pissed and annoyed, glaring at her. "You're dead."

Jake charged after Marley. Marley got up and avoided him and ran for the door. Jake grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back. He slapped her face, kicked her legs and threw her on the ground. He was about to stomp on her stomach when Marley lifted her legs up and began to kick him off of her. Jake fell backwards and Marley took the chance to get up.

She made it to the top of her stairs when she felt a push from behind, tumbling forward and down the stairs; hitting her head and her stomach rolling down the steps. She landed on the ground, faced down, and blacked out.


	11. Hospital, Floral and J-Crew

**Wow did I really upload this after weeks of not uploading? YEY!**

**So normally I have like a Blaine/Marley friendship, but I'm trying to do more Sam/Marley friendships because I like their friendship and they totally understand one another, y'know?**

* * *

**10: Hospital, Floral and J-Crew.**

When Marley woke up several hours later in a hospital bed, hooked up to a machine that helped her breathe a little bit. When her eyes opened she saw her mother there, tears subsided but smiled that Marley woke up.

"Marley baby, how are you feeling?" Millie Rose asked her daughter.

"Mom?" Marley sounded weak and confused. "Mom, what—"

"You don't remember, don't you?" Millie asked. "You and Jake were in an argument about something and he came to apologize. You were coming down the stairs to let him in and fell down."

Marley gazed at her mother. She knew Jake called the ambulance, and lied to everyone about what happened. But she went along with the idea. She nodded, understanding, then realized about the baby. Her eyes widen up and she looked at her mother. "Mom—"

"The baby's fine Marley," Her mother reassured her. "Just a few days in the hospital to make sure your okay, but the doctors said everything should be fine."

"But is the baby okay?" Marley asked, worried that Jake might of hit her stomach.

"Yes baby, the doctor told me. They did a sonogram test and everything appeared to be fine." Her mother smiled. "You want to know something Marley?"

"What?"

"You're about twelve weeks along or so." Her mother smiled.

Marley grinned, she had almost another six months to go. Then frown as she realized what it meant. But her mother mistook the look.

"Do you want something to eat Marley?"

* * *

Marley nodded. Her mother left the room and once gone Marley, dressed in a hospital gown, looked down at her small rounded baby belly. She rubbed the belly and smiled. "Hi baby, are you okay? I hope so. I'm sorry for jumbling around earlier. It's just that….things aren't good for me now. But I promise things will change soon." She sighed. "I hope."

"Hey Marley." Sam came in carrying some flowers. "I know these aren't, um, peonies but Brittany mentioned that your second favorite flower are cherry blossoms so I got a bunches of them." Sam said as he placed them in the vase next to her. "So how you feeling? Better?"

"A bit."

"Geeze, give Ryder and I a heart attack next time and I'll trick Lord Tubbington into thinking you're selling out cat marijuana to all his friends and avoiding him." Sam laughed, but then noticed the confused look on his face. "Uh, I'm kidding."

"No…I mean…. you and Ryder got there?"

"Yeah. We got there and saw that Jake was standing over you when Ryder went all… Hulk….and began to attack him again." Marley still looked confused. "After I drove off, Jake and Ryder fought and were stopped by Finn and Mr. Schue and both went to Figgins office. Jake made an excuse to go to the bathroom and left so Ryder got up and left the office and called me to get him and go to your house. Ryder was beating the crap out of Jake and I called the ambulance."

Marley sat up a little bit, still listening. "Thanks." She smiled. "What's happening now?"

"Jake and Ryder have Saturday detention. It was either that or be suspended for a few weeks, and miss out on the competition. So they agreed to Saturday detention."

"The Breakfast Club style?" Marley smiled. "All we need is a redhead princess, a smart kid and an artsy quiet girl."

"God no!" Sam laughed. "Coach Sylvester will be in the room all day. She's not Dick. And no worries; Glee looks out for one another. I mean everyone is going to be on the edge with Jake and Ryder, maybe you but you got Blaine, Finn, Unique and I on your side. Now another thing." Sam pulled a chair up next to Marley. "Was Jake about to kick you?"

"What? No." Marley said. "He—he came over to talk and I said I'd make him some food and on our way down I fell."

"Honestly?" Sam asked. "You aren't lying to me, I hope. I've never lied to you about anything, J-Crew buddy." Sam said trying to see if she'd tell him anything that he didn't know.

"Yeah I'm fine." Marley said. "I'll be home in a few days and I'll be fine by competition. I promise." She smiled.

Sam nodded slowly. "So...what's going to happen with Jake now? Jail or something?"

"Jail?" Marley questioned. "But, uh, why would you suggest that?"

"You're pregnant. He physically and violently attacked you—"

"Sam I fell down the stairs, getting food for myself and him." Marley explained. "I fell and Jake was coming to check on me."

"After calling you that name in the parking lot?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Look I know I'm not that smart but I'm sure if I was you I'd do anything to make sure Jake went into jail or something. Hell if some jerk called Stacy anything like that; I'd kick his sorry little ass!"

"Sam I can't." Marley said. "If Jake goes, we'll be out of Regional's and I'll get blamed by everyone again."

"Marley it was just Tina, Kitty and Artie that blamed you. And it wasn't your fault, alright?"

"I fainted."

"That's okay…in a way…but not that way….you know?" Sam felt lost comforting her. "Marley please do something about Jake. Nobody wants to see anything happen to you or your baby."

"After Regional's." Marley said. "I promise I'll do something after Regional's." She lied. "Just please don't mention this to anyone at school? Please?"

Sam looked at the younger girl. She reminded him of Stacy so much; young and innocent. If anything like this happened to Stacy he'd kill the bloody bastard. But Sam trusted Marley with his heart. He held her hand in his and smiled.

"Alright." Sam said getting up. "Catch you on the flip flop Marley," He said. He then placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it lightly. "Catch you later Little Eva."

* * *

Sam left the room and minutes later her Mom came back in with a tray of food. Marley ate the food but felt terrible about lying to Sam about things.


	12. Dream and Nightmare

**Wow...just realized I made an accident. I uploaded chapter 6, but titles it number 5...and from there on been making mistakes on the chapter! So the chapter title is the same, just the number is messed up.**

**I apologize.**

**P.S can't wait for A Katy Or A Gaga episode in...uh... 2 weeks now?**

* * *

**" 11: Dream and Nightmare**

Days passed. Marley felt better by the night before the competition. And was ready to sing and dance. Her baby belly, that was a slight bit bigger by the day, was hidden in the purple dresses that the girls were wearing.

She had avoided Jake though it was not much trouble since Jake had given up on Marley and broke up with her. Although he and her met up a few times in private when Jake went to apologize for his behavior. And, in Jake manner, nothing came out good for Marley.

Although this Puckerman wasn't nice to her, the older one was. Puck had come over to Rachel's house where she, Marley, Brittany, Santana, Sugar, Tina and Unique were watching Mean Girls. "Hey where's the Faberry chick?"

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"The new Rachel who's pregnant like Quinn was in high school." Puck said, then saw Marley sitting between Brittany and Unique. "Hey… is Jake being a douche bag?"

Before Marley could answer, Santana responded. "Ten million times more than you were. At least you were there when Lizard Baby was in Quinn's uterus."

"When the hell was I a douche?"

"Selling crack in the bake sale, so I heard." Marley said.

"Not crack, anything but crack." Puck said. "And also I'll beat the crap out of Jake if you want me too. Swear to God, I'll hurt him."

"No it's fine." Marley said. "Really… if he wants to be—"

"A dick?" Rachel asked.

"An ass?" Unique asked.

"A Unicorn?" Brittany asked.

"An idiot." Marley said. "That's fine… I can handle all of it."

"Says the girl—" Puck started to say.

"Who was raised by a single Mom since she was born." Marley finished, laughing at Puck's surprised face when she said that. She knew by this face that that wasn't what he expected to hear. "Again; I've got it."

* * *

A few hours later Unique drove Marley to Ryder's house to watch another movie. This time it was Titanic and once again Marley told a small lie and said she was sleeping over Unique's house. She trusted Marley at Unique's house and wouldn't bother calling. Though if she did, Unique would cover for her like always. Ryder's parents for another business conference in Columbus so it was just the two teenagers all over again.

An hour into the film Marley and Ryder were cuddled on his bed watching the movie. Marley rested her head on Ryder's chest as he had one arm wrapped around her and free arm on the other side grabbing slices of the pizza he had ordered earlier. He grabbed another slice of pizza and placed it near her mouth. She happily took the bite of pizza and chewed it, going back into her position.

"Hmm, I forgot to tell you," Marley said sitting up and facing him. "Guess what?"

"What?" Ryder asked. "I know it's Friday already."

"No that. I found out good news." Marley smiled. "I'm like fourteen or fifteen weeks."

"Oh." Ryder said, then realized what she was speaking about. "O—Oh! I get it…uh…what'd you find out?" he anticipated the answers.

"It's yours." Marley said quickly with a grin. She took one of Ryder's hand and placed it on her baby belly. "My Moms told me that she was told and I did the calculation. It's yours." She grinned. "This is our baby, Ryder." She had watery eyes.

Marley laughed looking down at her baby belly and seeing Ryder's hand on her belly. She was glad that this father was someone who cared about her, supported her and most of all was nice to her.

Ryder, at the moment, looked up at Marley and said, "I love you."

Marley, shocked at the moment, looked at him. "Uh—I—" For the first time in a long time she realized who she loved. "I love you too." She smiled.

Marley leaned in and kissed him on the lips; savoring his sweet lips on hers. She placed her hands on the side of his face, cupping his face, and kept passionately kissing him. Ryder pushed the now empty pizza box on the floor and pulled Marley on top of him, practically attacking her sweet lips on his. Good God he loved this. He pulled her on top of him and had both arms on her back—one rubbing her back gingerly and the other making a small circle on her lower back where, he believed, Marley carried some of the weight from the pregnancy.

Marley got on her knees and began tugging Ryder's shirt up, telling him that it had to come off. Ryder pulled back from the kiss and lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it on the ground. During that time Marley leaned down and began kissing his bare chest; she loved feeling his skin.

Marley lowered her hands down to his pants and unbuttoned them, then began removing them along with his boxers. Once his pants were fully off she gripped him in her hand and rubbed him up and down. She teased him by leaning down and kissing the tip of his dick, slowly and sweetly.

Ryder growled and clutched the bed sheets next to him. He'd never seen Marley this feisty before, not even when they did it the first time. It was a turn on for him and he bucked his hips towards her, wanting her touch on him even more than now. He then sat up and pulled Marley into a kiss, forcing her to drop her grips of him.

Ryder tugged at the bottom of her shirt, asking for her permission to take it off. Marley, self-conscious about the way she looked, pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. He looked straight back in hers, reading her worries in her eyes. He smiled as he pressed a reassuring and supportive kiss on her lips. He pecked her with kisses from her mouth to her ear, gingerly, and once near her ear he pressed his mouth against her.

"You're beautiful," He whispered. "So beautiful."

Her heart melted after that. She pulled back and turned off the lamp, making the room fully dark with the dim moonlight from the window near them. "I like the room when it's darker, it's kind of romantic and mysterious." She said.

"Sexy." Ryder said, kissing her cheek.

Marley, after finding his mouth in the dark, leaned into his mouth and pressed her mouth against his lips all over again. A few seconds later she placed Ryder's hands on her shirt, giving him permission. Ryder lifted the shirt up and pulled it over her head and threw it across the room. After that he leaned back against the bed and marveled at the women in the dark. Only the dim moonlight was making her body glow on her face and some places on the body.

Ryder switched positions with her so that he was on top of her and she was on the bottom. Leaving his mark on her neck Ryder let his arms around her body and found the hooks that held her breasts up. Once unhooked he took the bra off and Ryder's hands cupped her bare breasts and leaned back up to see them, glowing from the dim moonlight. He grinned.

Marley felt her face burn volcano red and once again feel insecure about her looks. Ryder leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

"I'm big." Marley said. "I've gained almost twenty pounds.

"You're pregnant." He told her. "You're suppose to gain weight Marley." He kissed her again. "So beautiful, no matter what you're wearing," He smirked. "Or not wearing."

* * *

Marley's heart melted again. The heat around them grew as Ryder worked on her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. Soon the two teens were naked and making out on the bed. Heavy breathing and gasping for air once in a while, they felt deeply connected with one another all over again.

Ryder positioned himself near her entrance when he suddenly realized something. "Shit!"

"What?" Marley asked suddenly scared. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No," Ryder told her than backed it up with a kiss. "I mean can we do this?"

"Do you not want to do this?" She asked, still thinking it was herself causing this. "We don't have to do this if you don't want—"

"God no!" Ryder said, kissing her deeply on the lips. "I've been wanting to do this for so long." He pressed his forehead against hers. "This has been killing me."

"Then what is it?"

"Can we do this, while your pregnant?"

Marley couldn't help but laugh after that. She busted into huge laughter, having to cover her mouth with her hand. Ryder just looked at her, even though they could barley see one another in the darkness.

"What?" He asked.

"N—nothing." Marley calmed down from her laughter. "It's fine…I mean….yes, we can do this. The baby's safe."

* * *

Soon after that the two teens got into their rhythm. Ryder kept thrusting himself in and out of her, feeling her walls wrapping themselves around him and grow tighter with each thrust he did. Marley kept gasping for air as she bucked him each time Ryder entered her. The two teens rocked the bed and panted for oxygen.

Marley closed her eyes, gasping for air, when she had a flashback.

_Jake was there and so was she. In his house. She was on the ground and Jake was forcing his sexual desire on Marley, thrusting in and out of Marley's sensitive area and reminding her that she owed him for Valentine's Day. She whimpered feeling everything._

In Ryder's room, Marley shed a few tears just hoping the rape memory would die down.

___Jake kept thrusting in and out of her as she screamed in her mind. Marley felt her walls tightening up. She felt herself about to climax—_

* * *

"No!" Marley screamed. "Stop it! Stop it!" She pushed Ryder off of her.

Ryder landed on his back, in a state of shock. They were so close to climaxing together when Marley screamed.

Marley began sobbing again, wrapping her arms around herself.

Ryder put his lamp light on and looked at her. She was pale and looked terrified. Ryder got concerned and asked, "What's wrong? Marley tell me what's wrong?"

Marley gasped for some air, but sobbed again.

"Marley do you want anything?" Ryder asked. "Want some water?"

She nodded. Ryder said he'd be right back and got up to go to the kitchen. Once gone Marley grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on herself since it was long enough to cover the bruises that Jake had given her.

Ryder came back in several minutes later with a tall glass of cold water. "We're probably lucky that my neighbors aren't the kind to look at other houses windows because I'd be screwed if they saw me in full nature." He handed the glass of cold water to her.

Marley grasped the water and began chugging down the water and breathing deeply.

Ryder watched her, concerned eyes eyeballed her up and down. He brushed back some of her long dark hair. "Are you okay now?"

Marley nodded as she put the glass down on the table desk. "Yeah."

"What happened? I mean, uh…did I do something?" He asked. "Wait," He realized. "Did you not want to do this? Shit, I forced you didn't I?"

"No!" Marley said. "I just...uh…I—"

How the hell do I tell Ryder I was raped by Jake?

"I just got a thought about the future." She said. "Just a silly thought."

"What about?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me." Ryder said. "Is it about the baby?"

Marley nodded. "Just…" She tried to think of something. "My parents were thirty when they had me, but my Dad still left Mom and I for another girl who was younger and prettier. They were thirty. We're almost seventeen Ryder, that's thirteen years younger, so I'm just worried that if things don't work out with raising this baby that you'll just leave me for a childless girl and—"

"Hey, hey," Ryder comforted her. "Marley… I would never leave you to raise this baby alone. Ever. It's my baby too. I'm not going to be like your Dad and leave you alone."

* * *

Marley smiled. She felt terrible about lying, but glad he believed her and knew that even if it were all true that what he said would make her happier. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Soon afterwards the two teens went under the covers, cuddled close, and fell asleep in his bed.


	13. Wake Up Call

**Wake Up Call.**

* * *

The next morning Ryder woke up. It had been seven hours since Marley's sudden outburst and now she calmed down. He turned over and found the young brunette laying down still with his shirt covering her upper half, his bed sheets at her waist and covering her bare bottom half. He laid there and marveled at the beautiful woman sleeping.

Ryder leaned over and pecked Marley's cheek before he got up and walked down the hall to shower. Once showered he walked down back to his room and found Marley still sleeping, but now on her side facing the window. Ryder laughed to himself.

* * *

He got dressed and left for downstairs to make some breakfast for her. Ten minutes into making the pancakes his doorbell rung. Ryder went over to the door and opened it to find Jake.

"Where's Marley?" His voice slurred.

"Unique's house?" Ryder suggested. "Why?"

"I just tried there." Jake said. "She said Marley was at home, but I went to Marley's house before and Mrs. Rose said that Marley slept at Unique's. So if she's not there than she's here."

"Try Santana, she's staying at Rachel's house." Ryder suggested. He had a feeling that Santana would cover for Marley, without letting Jake know that Marley slept over Ryder's. "And if you fucking think about going over to tell her she's getting an abortion—it's over Jake." Ryder told him. "She's not going to get one."

"And if she's keeping the bastard, you're going to be the good fucking civilian and help out?" Jake asked. Ryder realized that Jake had been drinking all night now.

"I'm more of a man," Ryder said. "Look I've gotta get my house cleaned up before my parents come home and find that I didn't do my chores and take my car keys."

"Asshole. If you see the slut tell her I wanna talk to her after Regional's." Jake slurred than left.

* * *

Ten minutes later as Ryder finished the food, he felt two arms wrap around him and a head rest on his back. Ryder turned around to find Marley, standing there with his shirt still on and a pair of his sweatpants covering her bottom half. He greeted Marley with a kiss and pulled her into a hug. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning." Marley said. "Did I hear Jake here earlier?"

"Yeah but he's gone. He was looking for you." Ryder said.

"He still wants me to be with him even though he was the one who said we're done." Marley said. "Boys are confusing."

"Hey I'm not that bad. I've got an interview later with Jimmy Kimmel and Ellen DeGeneres That says a lot!" Ryder laughed.

Marley laughed then looked over at the food. "Are those blueberry pancakes?

"Yes and all for you my dear." Ryder handed her a plate. "Bacon's on the table too."

"Thank you." Marley said as she went on her tip toes and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

About an hour or so later the two teens made plans to get lunch before they went to practice before the show tonight. Marley showered and was getting dressed in Ryder's room, borrowing one of his Moms old lavender blouse maternity shirt and pink cardigans. Clad only in her bra and pants she stopped for a second to look down at her baby belly and rubbed it.

"So your either an October baby or November baby." She laughed. "Great start to junior year."

A knock and the door opened quickly, Marley held her shirt up covering her chest, and saw it was just Ryder walking in. "Sorry—" He said backing up to leave.

"Oh it's fine," Marley said but still holding the shirt up. "You can come in."

Ryder walked in and went over to the girl. "Hey so how about we pick up something quick at Lima Bean then head over to the school for practice?"

"Okay." Marley said as she pecked his cheek. She then dropped the shirt and wrapped her arms around Ryder, placing her mouth on his.

Ryder hugged her back and kept his mouth on hers, loving her sweet kisses, and remained like that for several minutes before pulling apart. He looked at her then looked into his reflection—when something caught his eye. In the reflection he could see some bruises on Marley's back. Large ones. Almost like—

Punches and kicks. Deep bruises that looked repeated in the same spot over and over again. He thought he was just seeing things.

"What's wrong?" Marley asked, puzzled by his sudden change. "What's wrong Ryder?" _Oh shit wait...the bruises! NO, it can't be!_

Ryder turned Marley around and saw the bruises on her back. They were real.

Marley cringed, knowing that he had seen them. She turned around a second later and said, "Ryder I can explain—"

"He's dead." Ryder said.

* * *

With that said Ryder left the bedroom and began going down the stairs. Marley chased after him not caring that she was in her bra and jeans. "Ryder! Ryder!"

"Not now Marley!" Ryder yelled back, opening the front door. "He's dead!"

"We need Jake for Regional's. He's the twelfth member." Marley said, stopping in front of him. "Please Ryder, don't do this."

The two of them were standing on the front porch now. Ryder looked at her for a second before taking the jacket in his hands and handed it to her. "I sound like a douche but put this on."

Marley took the jacket and placed it on herself and zippered herself up as Ryder sat down on the edge of the bench. He took Marley's hands and forced her to stand in front of him. Holding both hands in both of his, he sighed.

"Marley…how long has this been going on?" He asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

Marley bit her mouth and avoided eye contact when she answered. "The day after…the hallway kiss." She blushed feeling embarrassed.

Ryder gave a slight nod, understanding.

"Ryder it's nothing. It's over and—"

"Marley, stop." Ryder said. "You shouldn't have these or any past bruises on you. It's not right."

Marley sighed. She knew he was right but still, sometimes. "Look I did things to him and he lost control—"

"No excuse." Ryder said.

"Ryder it's fine—"

"Marley! You're pregnant for Gods sake. Think about the baby for a second. Did you even think for a second about the baby for a second?"

* * *

Marley just glared at Ryder. Was he just calling her stupid? Of course she always thought of the baby when she was with Jake. She'd cover her belly, turn away or even kick and run from Jake when he started to hurt her.

But at the moment, with Ryder, Marley backed away from Ryder and turned to walk away from him. She made it to the bottom of the porch steps when she felt Ryder take her hand in his. "Marley I'm sorry I didn't meant for it to come out like that."

Marley forced his grip out of her and began walking away again. Ryder stopped her and still apologized. "Marley that's not what I meant I just meant—"

"I know what you meant, Ryder, I'm not stupid!" Marley cried. "Obviously I did what I could at the moment to keep this baby alive!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry it's just…." Ryder stopped himself and looked at the girl. Scared, weak and having a million thoughts at once. He sighed and placed his hand on her cheek to caress it. "I love you. I want you to be around."

Marley leaned into his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "I promise," Marley said. "I'll go to Miss Pillsbury's office on Monday and tell her everything. Just please, for the sake of Glee club, don't mess this up. Don't be the reason to screw Regional's. I already—"

"Marley," Ryder sang-said. "You didn't do that."

"Oh sorry, but was it Kitty who fainted on stage?" Marley said but chocked up a laugh.

"Sure." Ryder said. "Alright, we'll both go see Miss Pillsbury on Monday. Just try to stay away from Jake tonight as possible tonight, okay?"

* * *

She nodded. "Okay." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ryder said, lifting her up a tiny bit and kissed her.

* * *

**Crazy things gonna happen next chapter!**


End file.
